Touhou Project
For detailed information about this series, visit Touhou Wiki or the Touhou Wiki. Summary Touhou Project (東方 Project) is a franchise consisting of several 2D scrolling shooting games and 2D fighters created by Team Shanghai Alice headed by a man named ZUN. It follows the various misadventures of Reimu and Marisa, a shrine maiden and a magician in the magical land of Gensokyo that's inhabited by all manner of spirits, demons, and aliens. Each game focuses on an incident causing trouble for the denizens of Gensokyo, and the incident resolvers naturally resolving these. Additionally, the Game Uwabami Breakers also takes place in the Touhouverse, albeit in the Outside World, the verse's version of the real world. For more information about the ratings, consult this blog (Note: It is out-of-date). Power of the Verse The characters are remarkably powerful, with several possessing hax such as Space-Time Manipulation, Eternity Manipulation, and Boundary Manipulation, with the majority of Windows era characters in the Tier 6 to Tier 2 range and possessing speeds that exceed light itself, and PC-98 characters exceeding that scale on a Multi-Solar System to Galactic level, and Amitabha, who is 6x10125 yojana tall, dwarfing the observable universe to a far greater degree than humans dwarfing quantum strings. Regards to Canon The series consists of 21 games, some characters also make a cameo in another bullet hell game called Seihou. The complicated part is that there is a discontinuity between games 1-5 (The PC-98 era) and the rest of the games (The Windows Era). Although ZUN has stated that the 6th game was clean from the previous games and that the PC-98 Game should be ignored, he has also stated that the setting of the PC-98 games still lives to this day and just do not get to be shown, which results in some confusion over the actual canonicity of the PC-98 games. In addition to the games, there are 5 official fanbooks, a number of short stories from Music CDs, two side-story books and 7 official mangas penned by ZUN with art from various artists. All together that makes the official canon of the series. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Dodo * Blanked * Saikou The Lewd King * Scarletmoon56 * MirthfulDoggedness * Johtoboy98 * Promestein * TheJ-ManRequiem * Otakuzoid * Uninown * Yamatohime * Andykhang * Yomi Schwarz * Jiangshi1 * Ultimate Silver Fan * LongJohnStevens * Theglassman12 * Drizzziit * Hazerddex * Megamangohan * Metafragmentation * AltBhavaagra * Junkoposter * Not Icarus * Cueio 2020 *Sans2345 *KaiokenBlueGT *CrimsonStarFallen Opponents * Mariogoods Neutral * Derpurple * Ryukama * The Real Cal Howard * FateAlbane * ZacharyGrossman273 * SolidEye234 Terminology '-Divine Spirit:' Divine Spirits are deceased souls who became gods through the faith they received after their death. Although usually considered distinct from the Eight Million Gods, they share enough characteristics to be considered as just another variety of gods. '-Eight Million Gods:' The Eight Million Gods are the immaterial and nameless beings that existed before creation itself and shaped the world into what it is today. These gods initially did not have names, existing solely as shapeless beings without any identifications. Most of them gained a name in recent years, becoming all of the gods. They feed on faith, similarly to how youkai feed on fear, and need it in order to manifest. While a god wouldn't die without faith, they would be unable to manifest without it, effectively resulting in a kind of death. '-Fairy:' Fairies are beings distinct from humans and youkai who embodies part of nature. They exist everywhere nature is and grow in strength relative to how strong or present the aspect of nature they embody is. As long as said aspect of nature still exists, they will continue to exist as well, regenerating from any kind of damage. '-Gensokyo:' Gensokyo is the Otherworld where most of the series takes place in. It is separated from the Outside World via the Great Hakurei Barrier. While it is geographically identical to its Outside World location, it does not follow the same laws of physics as the former. '-Great Hakurei Barrier:' The Great Hakurei Barrier is the barrier that separates Gensokyo from the Outside World. It is neither a physical or regular barrier, as while it separates space-time and prevents sentient beings from approaching its edge, it allows non-sentient objects and natural phenomena to travel through it freely. Moreover, beings and ideas forgotten in the Outside World tend to go through the barrier more easily. '-Name:' A name is roughly equivalent to the concept of an object. Its name defines its characteristics and separates it from the rest of the world, making it an independent object. An object without a name has no defined characteristics, melding into everything else. A large portion of gods, including all dragons, do not have any name to begin with. '-Otherworld:' An Otherworld is a small Brane World that is roughly linked to the main world. These worlds possess their own space-time and, occasionally, their own laws of physics. Accessing these worlds can be done via a number of ways depending on the Otherworld in question or through sheer range. Gensokyo, Hell, the true Lunar Capital, the Dream World, Heaven, Makai, and Senkai are all examples of Otherworlds. '-Outside World:' The Outside World refers to anything outside of the Otherworlds mentioned above, roughly corresponding to the "real world". All of Earth, and presumably the entire regular universe, is in the Outside World. Youkai and gods are extremely rare in this environment, as humanity in general no longer believes in them. '-Phantom:' Phantoms are the embodiments of the spirit found in all things. They are roughly to spirit what fairies are to nature, although phantoms are far more volatile than fairies. They are strictly distinct from ghosts, as ghosts are simply the soul of a dead human, while phantoms can be generated by anything, whether it is dead or alive. '-Spell Card rules:' The Spell Card rules are a special set of rules in Gensokyo that dictates most duels between two individuals. Duels fought under these rules are subject to a number of limitations, but the most important one is that duels must be won with meaning and beauty, not sheer strength. They were created specifically to allow non-lethal fights between humans and youkai in a way that wouldn't result in a one-sided match due to the humans being too strong. Thus, it allows youkai to keep "attacking" human without actually killing them. Nearly every fight featured in the series are subject to this rule, including those fought outside of Gensokyo. '-Youkai:' Youkai are the main race inhabiting Gensokyo. They are beings born out of humanity's fear of the unknown, often taking the form of supernatural explanations behind unknown phenomena. Due to this, they need humans to fear and believe in them in order to exist. Most pure youkai do not exist fully in a physical form, with the core of their existence being mental and existing beyond the laws of physics. Characters Touhou PC-98 * SinGyoku * YuugenMagan * Elis * Sariel * Kikuri * Konngara * Genjii * Rika * Meira * Ellen * Kotohime * Kana Anaberal * Rikako Asakura * Chiyuri Kitashirakawa * Ruukoto * Orange * Kurumi * Elly * Mugetsu * Gengetsu * Sara * Louise * Yuki * Mai * Yumeko Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil * Daiyousei * Koakuma Perfect Cherry Blossom Letty Whiterock Chen Lily White Lunasa Prismriver Merlin Prismriver Lyrica Prismriver Layla Prismriver Ran Yakumo Saigyou Ayakashi Youki Konpaku Imperishable Night Wriggle Nightbug Mystia Lorelei Tewi Inaba Fujiwara no Mokou Phantasmagoria of Flower View Medicine Melancholy Aya Shameimaru Komachi Onozuka Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu Mountain of Faith: Shizuha Aki Minoriko Aki Hina Kagiyama Nitori Kawashiro Momiji Inubashiri Kanako Yasaka Suwako Moriya Subterranean Animism Kisume Yamame Kurodani Parsee Mizuhashi Yuugi Hoshiguma Satori Komeiji Rin Kaenbyou Koishi Komeiji Undefined Fantastic Object Nazrin Kogasa Tatara Ichirin Kumoi Minamitsu Murasa Shou Toramaru Byakuren Hijiri Nue Houjuu Double Spoiler Hatate Himekaidou Ten Desires Kyouko Kasodani Yoshika Miyako Seiga Kaku Soga no Tojiko Mononobe no Futo Toyosatomimi no Miko Mamizou Futatsuiwa Double Dealing Character Wakasagihime Sekibanki Kagerou Imaizumi Benben Tsukumo Yatsuhashi Tsukumo Seija Kijin Shinmyoumaru Sukuna Raiko Horikawa Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom Seiran Ringo Doremy Sweet Sagume Kishin Clownpiece Hecatia Lapislazuli Hidden Star in Four Seasons Eternity Larva Nemuno Sakata Aunn Komano Narumi Yatadera Satono Nishida Mai Teireida Okina Matara Wily Beast and Weakest Creature Eika Ebisu Urami Ushizaki Kutaka Niwatari Yachie Kicchou Mayumi Joutouguu Keiki Haniyasushin Saki Kurokoma Fighting Games Goliath Doll Iku Nagae Giant Catfish Hata no Kokoro Sumireko Usami Joon Yorigami Shion Yorigami Print Works Sunny Milk Luna Child Star Sapphire Chang'e Houyi Lord Tsukuyomi Amaterasu Oomikami Mizue no Uranoshimako Konohana-Sakuyahime Iwanagahime Kasen Ibaraki Rinnosuke Morichika Rei'sen Dragon God Shirou Sendai Lord Tenma Evil Dragon Giant Toad Kosuzu Motoori En'enra Others Fairies Phantoms Amitabha Yatagarasu Maribel Hearn Renko Usami Hieda no Akyuu Eight Million Gods Seihou VIVIT Equipment * Mini-Hakkero * Occult Balls * Roukanken and Hakurouken * Sword of Hisou * Ultramarine Orb Elixir * Yin-Yang Orb Civilizations * Gensokyo * Youkai Mountain * Lunar Capital * Ministry of Right and Wrong Category:Touhou Project Category:Touhou Project (PC-98) Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Doujinshi